Cerulean Sendoff
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Misty has the ass of a goddess and a fetish to match. When she runs out of badges, one lucky trainer hits the jackpot. A collaboration with Goombario Jr.


I did it.

I can't fucking believe I did it. And yet it happened.

I beat her.

I stood up against Misty with a friggin' Charmeleon and somehow managed to beat her entire team. Everyone said it couldn't be done, that for even trying, I was a horrible trainer who should have his Pokemon take it away. But against all odds, I stood victorious, and she seemed as shocked as I was.

"How did you-what." It wasn't a question. I grinned, returning my fire lizard to its Poke Ball. "I ... Wow. No one has ever beat my Starmie with a fire type. I didn't know it could be done."

"My Charmeleon's one of a kind." I replied. "Now, about that Cascade badge?" I approached her, reaching into my backpack to get my badge case. She shook her head, sighing.

"I'm sorry, my new shipment of badges hasn't arrived yet." She said. What the fuck ... Damn it. Well, what the hell do I do now? "I can give you something until they come in, though." She winked at me, giving me a smirk. She turned around, walking into the next room. I took this chance to get a look at her ass - Her firm, round, teasing ass. Her blue bikini bottom was practically off - Too bad I didn't glance for a few orange pubes when she was looking at me before. But that ass ... Damn.

I followed, seeing that she was nowhere to be found. I had no idea this gym had any other rooms - It looked like a giant pool. However, now that I get a look at it, this looks like ... Well, another pool, only there are some chairs here. Maybe this is where she trains her Pokemon? I guess it's fitting, being a water gym and everything.

"Are you ready for your reward?" I heard Misty out of nowhere. I turned, and ...

God. Fucking. Damn.

She lay on a towel, probably to make her pose more comfortable. Her hair was down, and her bikini was nowhere to be found. She lay on her back, the ass of a goddess lay bare before me. This was better than a badge. A thousand times over.

As I approached, she turned around, sadly hiding her ass from my view, replaced by her small buds and puffy pink pussy. As I drew closer, her body shot up, coming to her knees as she grabbed my shorts and yanked them down with blinding speed and efficiency, my boxers going with them as her hand grabbed my long, thick cock, by this time hard as all hell at what lay before me.

"I hope this is better than a badge," she said, her finger circling the head as she held the shaft at the base, lightly moving her hand along it. I would be happy if this was all she gave me. She smiled, taking it into her mouth and slowly bobbing her head back and forth. Her mouth was fucking amazing - Watching her ass was one thing, seeing her naked was another, but her mouth ... Fuck, this is fantastic. I just hope I don't blow my load too fast and ruin it - I'm fucking her before I leave. I'm guessing that she somehow read my mind. "It's okay, blow it on my face." She said, going back to sucking as fast as she could, only pulling away for a moment. "I'm not letting you leave with just a blowjob."

I groaned a bit, arching my back - I wanted to hold off and enjoy it before I fucked her. God, did I want to hold off. But her tongue was making it almost impossible. I gripped her head with my hand, face-fucking her as fast as my lower mind told me to, and it didn't seem like she was resisting at all. "Oh fuck ... F-FUCK ...!" I groaned, pulling out and doing as she asked - Shooting my load all over her beautiful face.

"That was fast," she said, not wiping a drop of it off her face. Damn, she was a slut, which would make it all the better. "I hope you last longer next time," she said, pulling suntan lotion from beside her towel and getting some on her hand. I didn't realize until she had her hand back on my cock that it wasn't suntan lotion at all; it was lube. Misty was on her knees, my cum on her face, lubing my cock up. Heaven.

"I don't know about you, but I have a certain fetish that I really love. See, I'm not the kind of girl who will let any ol' boy fuck my pussy, and you're not the first guy who's beaten me that I've brought over here by far. However, there is one place I like even better than my pussy that I will let a guy in with no problem." With my cock fully lubed up, she crawled back a little and rolled onto all fours.

"Put some lube on your finger and stick it in my ass."

Misty was on all fours, ass raised, asking me to stick something into her ass. I would have been happy putting a dildo into her back door, beyond her divine ass cheeks, but my finger-and eventually my cock-were much better choices in my very honest opinion. I nodded, pushing my index finger into her hole, going as slowly as I could - Unsurprisingly, it slid in just fine. When I was in to the knuckle, I began rubbing the finger around inside, pumping it in and out, lubing her up so this would go as smoothly as possible; I intended to go nuts in there. She moaned from it, and did even louder as I pulled it out. She was clean in there, and I was about to change that

"Come on, fuck my ass. Stop making me wait." She said, practically yelling at me. Tomboy mermaid indeed.

I approached her, positioning and diving my cock into her tight little asshole, beginning to thrust away as fast as I pleased. She moaned loudly as I did so, trying her best to grip the towel under her. "Mmm, fuck my ass! Fuck it!" She yelled. I could see she was getting pretty fucking horny - She was making a huge wet spot on the towel. I grabbed both ass cheeks and did as she asked, pounding away at her tight hole and loving every second of it. "Fuck me! Harder!" She moaned, and I began to slam in deeper - She was going crazy. I'd never heard a girl scream as loudly as she did just then.

I saw her orange hair, falling long, and I grabbed it as much as I could, forming a ponytail and pulling on it. She moaned in approval, apparently liking it rough as I used it for leverage, thrusting even harder into her naughty little behind. She moved on my cock, beginning to thrust against me. I could see her heavenly ass cheeks hitting my chest as I looked down, rippling slightly with each impact as my cock slipped all the way into her back door. I moaned as well, my free hand on her hip, thumb pressing into her flesh as about a thousand fantasies I didn't know I had were fulfilled in that very moment. Her ass was so tight, clenching down on my cock as I was damn thankful for the lube. Even though she said this was normal, her ass seemed just as ripe as a virgin's, a clean slate, not feeling like it had been used at all. Because her ass just wasn't perfect enough.

"H-Hey ... You can fuck my pussy, if you want. You're good enough ..." She tried to speak through moans, and of course I heard every word - Fuck yes. I quickly pulled out and moved a bit lower, slamming every single inch of my cock into her soaked pink cunt. "FUCK YES!" she screamed as I began to fuck her as wildly as I could, her walls quickly tightening around me. It was fucking heaven - Just pounding away at a very, very horny gym leader while she screamed for me. Fuck badges, maybe I'll just get this from all the female leaders. "Fuck my pussy! Fuck me faster!"

"Horny little thing, aren't ya?" I asked, fucking her as deep as I could and speeding up even more. She slowly nodded, tightening around me and beginning to move along with my thrusts.

"F-Fuck me faster ... Faster ..." She moaned as I kept speeding up, grabbing her ass while I did so. Her screams were getting so loud that they were beginning to echo throughout the room - I was getting pretty fucking close, too. I began to throb in her as I moved, and I think that let her know. "Cum in me! Fill my pussy!" She moaned, tightening as much as she could. "Cum in me! NOW!" She yelled, and that I did - I gripped her ass again, leaning back and shooting a huge load into her, watching it leak out and hit the towel under us. "FUCK YES! More cum! More!"

When finally I felt totally dried up and unable to get anymore out, I sighed, pulling out and sitting back, spent. It was great while it lasted, and thought I wished I could have had more, I felt like sex was done for me now. I could go home and be fine with the fact I hit a home run with one of the hottest gym leaders in the world.

She wasn't done, though. With my cum dripping from her pussy and on her face, she said, "You're not done yet. I won't let you leave until you cum all over my ass."

"But you told me to-"

"Yeah, I did. I can't let this end." As I spoke, she straddled me, grabbing my shoulders as she sank her ass back onto my cock, which couldn't help but harden as she did. Damn my nature. I felt totally wiped, but my body couldn't resist some more. "And now you're going to fuck me in the ass, finger me, and I won't be satisfied until there's more cum on my ass than in my pussy and on my face combined.

It was probably the least effective torture method in the world, I thought positively as my cock again slipped into her ass, throbbing now, overstimulated but still wanting more. It wasn't really sure either apparently, just like I wasn't, and she moaned as she sank down on it. Her ass felt tighter as it continued to throb inside, and I obliged. She leaned back, legs wrapped around my hips and her hands grabbing onto my shoulders as I slipped three fingers into her pussy like she asked.

This time, she did all the work. Between my cock and my fingers, she began to buck wildly, using her grip on me for leverage as she rode my cock and fingers simultaneously, one leaving only for the other to sink in. Her face, still every drop of cum she hadn't licked off in place, was just adorably slutty as she was locked in pleasure from what I was giving her. "Your cock is so big," she moaned, "Much bigger than most of the guys who come along. And your fingers..." she trailed off into a prolonged groan.

I added another fingers and began pumping them in myself, no regard for rhythm, just getting them in there. She seemed to love it nonetheless, though, squealing at the feeling. My cock was beginning to throb harder in her ass, and my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. Misty couldn't stop screaming for more and I couldn't hold back much longer.

"Misty, I'm gonna cum. Get off." I said, her nodding in response. She quickly moved away, getting back on all hours and giving me a smirk.

"Come on, cover me. Make my ass warm with it." She said. I don't know why this girl has an ass fetish like this, but damn if her own ass didn't make up for it. I began to beat off while standing over her, groaning as I felt my first load shoot out and land on her ass cheeks. I looked down, seeing that she was finger-fucking herself as fast as she could, and moaning as my cum hit her. "That's it!" She moaned, the sounds of her fingers moving getting a bit louder. "Cover me. Make me nice and sticky." I continued to beat off as fast as I could, her ass now white with my cum.

"Clean me." I said, gaining courage out of nowhere. She turned, sitting on her knees and beginning to suck my cock once again, licking the underside and giving hard sucks every few moments. "Fuck yeah ..." I moaned, grabbing her head and shooting one last load into her mouth, which she swallowed. She pulled away, standing up with my cum dripping from various places. I looked at her nude body, trying my best to not start throbbing again.

"I hope that'll last until the badges come in. It should be tomorrow, I-" She paused, seeing I now held my cell phone. "Oh, a little photo shoot, eh?" She grinned, leaning in close to it and giving me a perverted smirk, my cum dripping down her face. I snapped a picture of that, watching as she continued to make very, very naughty poses. "I guess you can have yet another reward, you lucky boy."

"And I appreciate every single thing." I nodded, continuing to take pictures. She put her bikini back on, making sure both the top and bottom had my cum all over them, providing even more photo op's. "I'll be back tomorrow for my badge." I said, putting my phone away.

"Oh, you'll get more than just a chunk of plastic." She licked her lips, looking at my crotch. "Think of it as a Cerulean Sendoff."

... Okay, maybe I'll stay in Cerulean for more than just one night. Maybe two, or three.

Fuck it, I'll be here all week. How could I leave this behind?


End file.
